cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
V.F.D.
The question of whether V.F.D. is a country is exceedinglinly contentious. People who nobody know or care about, shouldn't know about, but should care about, spend a lot of their leisure time, and a little bit too much of the rest of their time, tireslessly, and then tiredly, arguing about it, but it is all in vain, a term which here means "inconclusive." History Creation In the midst of The Great War, the New Polar Order nation of Fine was fighting a valiant war against a GATO nation. However, people throughout Fine were growing dissatisfied with the war, and unconditional peace was controversially offered to the GATO nation, who rejected it. Eventually, the war expired, with Fine taking greater losses but with both sides totally ravaged by the war. At this point, the leaders of Fine agreed that they wanted no more part in the war whose causes were unrelated to Fine. Fine pulled out of the war in disgust, with President Emik Wiceo saying that the war was "A huge shoddy mess," and that "We will not be pawns in this game, our nation is worth more than that." Disagreement surfaced, however, on the matter of Fine's NpO membership. Fine's third largest political party, the VFD, wanted to leave the NpO for good, with leader Hamish Heil saying that "They got us into this mess through their stupid mistakes, it is time for Fine to leave the NpO and go somewhere where this will never happen again." The government rejected this, and VFD held mass protests. The capital city, Igo, was brought to a complete standstill. Eventually, Hamish Heil and the entire VFD, angry at the stubbornness of Wiceo, left the nation of Fine and went to seek their fortunes together. After travelling for 2 days(much of it by air), they reached the freezing Arctic Circle. They trekked past the last outposts of NpO and NAAC, and settled in the uninhabited, unmapped regions near the north pole. They then formed the V.F.D., which was declared a nation by the U.N. only a day later, although V.F.D. had never requested it. After a flag was put into the ground in the Arctic, members of V.F.D then left. The V.F.D officially existed in the Arctic Circle, but nobody lived inside its boundaries. The members (known as volunteers) were scattered around the globe in the way popcorn is scattered around a movie theatre. Aggieville V.F.D.'s first important involvement in international events came when the king of an unaligned nation, Aggieville, appealed to the international community for help, as his nation was being destroyed by the Legion due to his vague connections in the past with the Illumunti. V.F.D added their voice to the international outcry, arguing directly with Legion Prime Minister Reformentia. Eventually, the Legion backed down, but they never paid any reparations to the war-ravaged Aggieville, so V.F.D. leader Hamish Heil decided that V.F.D. would spoon-feed Aggieville back to health. V.F.D sent over six hundred thousand dollars in aid to Aggieville in total. This was, notably, the situation which caused V.F.D. to create their motto: "For Peace, Justice, And All That." Several months later, Aggieville was attacked again, but this time peace and reparations were achieved quickly by the negotiation skills of Hamish Heil and Madmatager. Green Protection Agency Soon after the first Aggieville crisis, Hamish Heil decided that the V.F.D. needed protection from rogues. He therefore applied to join the Green Protection Agency, and was accepted into the neutral, peace-loving alliance. This has not stopped Heil from arguing furiously on the forums on several matters, such as the Grand Global Alliance's provocative actions towards the CNARF. The Death of a Great Leader In October 2006, the leader of V.F.D., the famed Hamish Heil, was brutally murdered by a drunken prince, Turambar du Isles, from the Kingdom of the Isles, who in his drunken state had mistaken the chair Heil was sitting on for his own wife (which was particularly ironic as he was unmarried). Turambar then died himself after colliding with one of "his wife's" legs. After days of mourning, a new leader was chosen: the legendary Misfits United goalkeeper Skin 'n' Bone, who is famous for effectively being able to disguise himself as a chimpanzee (although some argue that he is in fact a chimpanzee who can effectively disguise himself as a human). Politics Internal Idealogically, V.F.D. is a nation based on Snicketian ideals, which are based on the concept of "Don't fight fire with fire; fight it with water." Internally, V.F.D. operates on a strange form of democracy, where decisions are based on consensus. Therefore there are no elections; the role of the leader is to determine what the consensus is, and to act upon it. This system would work in very few countries; the population of V.F.D. is very co-operative and understanding of the way the system works, reflecting the common political beliefs of the founders of the V.F.D. Another factor that keeps the population co-operative is the constant fear of a schism. V.F.D. was founded after a schism, but many people fear that the next schism will not end peacefully like the schism between VFD and the rest of Fine. A saying in the United Nations is that "V.F.D. fears schisms the way the rest of us fear large, ferocious-looking snakes." Foreign Policy V.F.D. operates according the motto: "For Peace, Justice, And All That," and strives to operate according to the Snicketian theme of fighting fire with water (not fire). Therefore, V.F.D. actively attempts to prevent war, but it is not prepared to declare war on enemies. V.F.D. believes in diplomacy. This has generally been a success, with the second Aggieville crisis ended by communicating with the aggressor, and a rogue attack on the Kingdom of the Isles (whose leader was on holiday) ended by peaceful methods. (Note that this was from the time when VFD was a political party in Fine). Wars V.F.D has never declared war or had war declared on them, and never intends to. However, many of the leaders of V.F.D. have experience in war, having suffered through the horrific Great War when VFD was part of Fine, and V.F.D. has been involved diplomatically in the two Aggieville wars. V.F.D. is idealogically opposed to the whole concept of war. Geography Geographically, V.F.D. is a dead duck, a phrase which here means that although it is officially located in the Arctic Circle, this is irrelevant- V.F.D. to all intents and purposes has no geography. The members are, as stated above, scattered across the globe like popcorn is scattered in a movie theatre- in other words, they exist in clusters. Economy As V.F.D. is a voluntary organisation, it relies mainly on donations to keep it running- both monetary and otherwise. There is a surplus of skillful volunteer cooks, most of whom give V.F.D. their extra spices, so spices are a tradeable resource. Society Recruitment and Education V.F.D. has an unusual education system. Children are taken from their parents ("recruited") at a young age and become volunteers. They are usually sent on a series of confusing and sometimes pointless missions around the globe, but keeping with the volunteer spirit, anybody who wants to opt out is allowed. Very few do. The manner of the "recruiting" is best described in one of the verses of the V.F.D. anthem, The Little Hosking Lad: They came in through the windows Not the door, which was the fad. The V.F.D. they took him And they never brought him back Culture V.F.D.'s culture is a diverse one; however one thing is constant between volunteer outposts. Firstly, there are always libraries, whether it is the pathetic three-book library in the Paltryville lumbermill, the magnificent and technologically advanced library at the former Prufrock Preparatory School, or the stunning, inverted Hotel Denouement itself. V.F.D. members are therefore universally well-read. Naming The V.F.D. is unique in that most people's names -eighty percent of males and twenty-five percent of females- are based around the original leader, Hamish Heil. This stems from both the enormous popularity he had and also from the history of secrecy in the organisation. For example, the current leader's full name is Hamish Skin 'n' Bone Heil. Sports V.F.D. sport is most famed for what is termed "The Great Race." It is a week long endurance running race within the grounds of the former Prufrock Preparatory School, with racing taking place only at night around a glow-in-the-dark circle. In 2001, the race famously continued as the school burned to the ground after an arson attack. (The school closed at this point, but the library was rebuilt, and now stands alone.) Religion V.F.D. laws ensure that people have complete freedom of religion. The most common religion is Judaism, although Christians, Hindus and Jedi Knights are also quite popular. Category:Nations Category:Green teamCategory:Member of Green Protection Agency